


Garrison Boys School

by LuzonMFjel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boarding School AU, High School AU, M/M, Shiro is pan, matt is gay gay gay the gayest, more comedy than anything lmao, pidge is demiboy and if you got a problem with that take it up with my lawyer, rating might go up in the future, shallura exists only in rumours but i dont actually ship it and alluras gay so, started this for shattweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzonMFjel/pseuds/LuzonMFjel
Summary: Standing in front of him was what he could call... A dream. A well-built man standing just above six feet, with short, black, undercut hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a tight-fitting purple v-neck, faded blue jeans, and a pair of rectangular, wire-framed glasses that made him seem very professional. No way this man was in high school, like he was. No way.But the roommate offered his hand with a smile and introduced himself. "Takashi Shirogane. Senior. And you?"





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shatt Week Day 3 was a free day, and I had this in my mind for a while, soooo

The two hour bus ride took a lot out of him. He would have gotten a ride from his family, but his mom was at work, and his dad left the house a lot earlier than he would've been awake. His little sibling was too young to drive, and he hadn't tried for his license yet. So public transit it is.

Looking around the dorm, he set down his bags and rolled his sore shoulder. The room was pretty standard, plain white walls and a small window above the end-table between two twin beds. A single white wardrobe stood to the side, he figured he would have to share that with his roommate.

Speaking of which, where was his roommate? He sat on the leftmost bed, pulling his messenger bag on his lap and rooting through it. He had gotten there a little late, so they should be here by now, but the room didn't show any evidence of anyone else. Maybe he just got lucky and ended up with a dorm to himself? To be honest, he wasn't crazy about the idea of sharing in the first place.

As he was thinking this, he remembered that he hadn't had time for a shower, and quickly uncapped the stick of deodorant from the side pocket of his bag. Regardless of whether or not he even wanted to share his room, he had to be presentable for his roommate. Who knows, they might be really cool, and he'd want to get off on the right foot.

He had one side of his shirt half pulled up when the lock on the door clicked, and opened smoothly. The chatter of new students in the hallways outside got louder for a moment, then faded again as his apparent roommate stepped inside. He looked up to meet his eyes, and was instantly stunned.

Standing in front of him was what he could call... A dream. A well-built man standing just above six feet, with short, black, undercut hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a tight-fitting purple v-neck, faded blue jeans, and a pair of rectangular, wire-framed glasses that made him seem very professional. No way this man was in high school, like he was. No way.

But the roommate offered his hand with a smile and introduced himself. "Takashi Shirogane. Senior. And you?"

It was now Matt realised that he had been staring, a hand still up his shirt. His face flushed and he dropped the stick of deodorant, wiping his hands on his baggy jeans and quickly shaking the outstretched hand.

"Uh, M-Matthew Holt. Call me Matt. I'm a sophomore."

"Alright, Matt, you can call me Shiro. Very nice to meet you." Shiro smiled softly, his grip firm but soft. Matt's eyes darted away from his gaze to avoid worsening the growing blush on his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you too, um.. Shiro." Matt continued to unpack as his roommate sat on the other bed, the two of them stealing the occasional glance at each other.

\----------------------

The first period bell rang at 10 AM sharp, after the two hour late start they were given to move into their rooms. Matt's shoes tapped down the stairs as he made his way to his first class, checking his schedule. Cosmetology with Ms. Altea, second floor. Perfect, he even got the electives he wanted.

He settled into his seat and bent over to get out a notebook and a pencil from his bag, chewing on a stick of strawberry gum as his eyes shifted to the front. Writing on the blackboard was a young, thin woman with long white hair pulled into a bun, wearing a light blue sweater and a skirt to match. Matt had the feeling that she was the kind of lady to get hit on relentlessly in an all-boys school like this.

But the person standing next to the woman was what made Matt stop. Tall, broad, dark and handsome, was none other than-

"Shiro?!" Matt quickly covered his mouth and cleared his throat when his voice cracked. "What are you doing...?"

Shiro allowed a small smile, and a wave. A few boys at the back looked on in jealousy. "I'm the TA in this class. Allura- I mean, Ms. Altea, asked me to help out, because of my knowledge on the subject."

Matt's jaw fell to the floor. Teacher's assistant? No way! He's more like a professor with the way he dresses. And what's this 'knowledge on the subject' business? You mean to say that Takashi Shirogane, the world's most attractive boarding school roommate, also likes space? He's too good to be true, obviously. He must have a dark secret.

"Please, God, give me one break..."

Once the introductions had gone underway—the woman's name was Allura Altea, but she insisted on last name only for new students—the class got started with a tour of what Shiro called the 'clinic'.

Matt didn't bother to ask what the clinic was or what it had to do with space, all he knew was that it was a separate room on the opposite wing of the cosmetology classroom. Once the class had gathered in front of the closed door, Shiro turned and looked over the crowd.

"Alllright everyone, quick question before we go in. Can anyone tell me what cosmetology means?" Boy, he really was just like a teacher.

Matt bit his lip and raised his hand. He had anticipated this exact question, and memorised the answer. "It's, um, the study of the cosmos. The... Um, the science of the origin and development of the universe. I think."

The class went quiet and Shiro sucked in a breath. "Not... Quite?"

Not quite? What does that mean, not quite? He was sure to remember the exact definition Google gave him, he even recalled searching it, and getting it confused for- Oh no.

A freshman raised his hand to take over the question. "Cosmetology is, like... The study of makeup.. And hair, and stuff."

Oh no.

\----------------------

Matt wanted to die. He just wanted to keel over and disappear, so Shiro would never have to look at his stupid, wrong face ever again. How could he possibly get the classes mixed up?! Cosmology is the class he was preparing for all summer, cosmetology was the class he actually wrote on his signup sheet. What an idiot.

He was lying on his bed, his face stuffed into the pillows when the door opened slightly. He just grumbled in reply.

"Hey Matt, are you alright? It's lunch time." Shiro's slightly concerned voice slipped through the crack in the door.

A muffled response of "not hungry" muddled in with the bedsheets. Soon footsteps were approaching the bed opposite Matt's, and the noise from outside the room was stifled by the door.

"Are you feeling sick? What's wrong?" The bedsprings creaked as Shiro sat down. "Is it because of the class? It's not what you wanted, right?"

Surprising even to him, the embarrassment of getting the meaning wrong was worse than the difference between the classes. He didn't really feel like he wanted to switch. He just wished he hadn't made a total fool of himself.

"No, that's... That's fine, just... I don't know, I just feel really embarrassed for not realising sooner.." Matt rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Ah. Well, it's a completely understandable mistake. You sure you don't want to switch?"

"Yeah, it seems like an alright class. And... You're in it, so.." Matt felt his cheeks flush again, but he tried to fight it back.

"Yes, that is true.." Shiro smirked and moved a little closer. Only now did Matt notice his winged eyeliner. Eyeliner, of course. Because he was into makeup, not space. "It's always good to have a friend in your classes, right?"

"Yeah. A... A friend." Matt showed a small smile, but it felt unnatural on his lips. Friend... They were friends? Of course they were. They had only met this morning, they couldn't be more. And they didn't seem like any less. So why did his stomach turn when he played the word over and over again in his head?

Shiro smiled and stood. "Alright, well, I'm going to lunch. Want to join me?" He offered a hand to the still-lying Matt.

Matt nodded and stood with his help. "Yeah. That'd be great."

Friend. That needed to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @candy-coloured-prince !


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is such a fuckin drama queen lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day of Shatt Week was one-sided pining? So I decided to do the second chapter of this.

The dorm room's alarm clock blared at 6 o'clock sharp, startling Matt from his sleep with a groan. After two high-pitched beeps, the sound abruptly cut off and an image was brought to his blurry vision of two fleshy-coloured stalks, topped with a black- Legs. They were legs. Shiro's legs. Oh god.

Matt shot up quicker than he thought was humanly possible, eyes shifting up to stare at Shiro's face. He was blushing, probably due to the fact that the first thing he saw in the morning was the boxer-clad crotch of his roommate. His hot roommate.

"Morning, Matt." Shiro opened the venetian blinds to let some light in, seeming like a ray of sunshine himself. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmnn..." Matt muttered in response and rubbed his eye, before taking his glasses from the bedside table. "Yeah.. Alrigh'... Did you?"

"Like a baby. They're serving breakfast in ten minutes. Want to come with me?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll.. Get dressed." Matt reached down to get some pants out of his suitcase and pulled them on, as Shiro buttoned up a red plaid shirt.

\-------------------

The two of them arrived at the dining hall just a little late, slowed down by the heavy traffic in the hallways, and went up to the line to get their breakfast. They sat down at a table filled with other kids Matt recognised from cosmetology, all of them looking flawless despite having just woken up.

One kid, the freshman named Lance that corrected him yesterday, was practically dying of laughter when Matt sat down, his forehead pressed to the table and his shoulders shaking violently. "Holy shit, Keith, do not say that when I'm eating!"

The one named Keith was stifling laughter as well, his other hand obviously holding Lance's under the table. The boys around them didn't look as amused. "Your fault.. You brought it up."

"Brought what up?" Shiro had a big smile when he sat across from Lance, taking a bite of hashbrowns.

"Oh, nooothing. Certainly not your girrrrlfrieeeeend~" Lance managed to sit up, giggling into his hand.

Shiro cocked an eyebrow. "My girlfriend?"

Matt could feel his heart sink to his stomach. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Shiro had a girlfriend. Of course he did. Of course, of course, of course. Why would he be gay? Because he's at an all-boys school? That's a stupid assumption to make. They were probably serious. They've probably been dating for years and had an eye toward marriage. Matt had about as much chance as an ant. He had only taken two bites of his breakfast and already felt like vomiting it up.

"Yeah, duh. Allura." 

"...Now, boys, that's not-"

"I have to go," Matt blurted, standing with his tray and quickly leaving the table. His chest was burning and tears were welling up in his eyes. Ms. Altea. He should've known, from the way they looked at each other, from the way Shiro called her by her first name when none of the other students were allowed to. It only made sense. But that didn't make it hurt any less. Why did he have to find out like this?

\-------------------

Through his first two classes, Matt kept running that one word through his head. Girlfriend. Shiro's girlfriend. It wasn't long before he began to suspect why he cared so much.

Shiro's personal life is none of his business or his concern. He definitely should not be thinking about it for two hours straight. He met him yesterday morning. Not even 24 hours ago. What is wrong with him? Is he just some shallow bitch that falls in love with any hot guy he sees? Is this even love?

"Holt. Holt. Are you listening?"

"I'm a worthless piece of garbage..."

The class erupted in laughter, a few cries of "me too" or "saaaame" thrown in.

"...Matthew, just read the passage aloud, please.. We're all waiting on you."

"...Huh?" Matt lifted his head and looked at his english teacher, who was standing right in front of his desk. "What.. Passage?" He quickly realised and picked up the paper that was literally right in front of him, reading aloud.

The bell interrupted him halfway through the last sentence. He packed up his stuff with a flushed face, heart sinking when he remembered his next class was cosmetology. Meaning he'd have to face Shiro again.

He climbed the flight of stairs and opened the classroom door slowly, peeking in to see Shiro bent over, wiping a table. Ms. Altea, and everyone else, was nowhere in sight. Matt slipped into the room and took his seat near the windows, like an anime protagonist.

"Ah, Matt, are you feeling alright? You didn't look too hot earlier." Shiro spoke softly, standing up straight. He frowned when he saw his face. "..You're all flushed.."

"It's.. It's nothing," sputtered Matt, scooting back in his seat when Shiro reached out a hand towards him. "Just something I ate.."

"Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Positive."

"Just... Make sure to tell me if there's anything I can do..."

Matt nodded and opened up his notebook to doodle, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He really didn't feel fine. He felt like exploding. He felt so bad for liking Shiro in the first place. Especially when he barely knew him. It was stupid. He couldn't go through it enough in his mind, how stupid he was, how ridiculous this whole ordeal was. All it should come down to is that Shiro had a girlfriend, and Shiro was happy. That's all he should care about. Right?

Matt couldn't keep his eyes off him. Off both of them. When Ms. Altea came in the door, they greeted each other by name, and he couldn't help but cringe. They were so in-sync with the lesson, it seemed like they were finishing each other's sentences. How did he miss that on the first day. It was so obvious. So, so, blaringly obvious.

But finally the bell rang after what seemed like an eternity of blow-drying a wig and witnessing his crush with someone else. Is that what he was? A crush? It didn't matter, it hurt all the same. Ms. Altea was really nice, so the only reason to be upset would be if he had a crush on one of them. And Matt was gay, so it had to be Shiro. Goddammit.

\-------------------

He scampered up to his dorm as soon as lunch period started. He hadn't felt hungry since breakfast yesterday. Must be something in the food, for sure. He stripped in the bathroom and stepped into the shower, clicking the power button on the radio he brought from home. It went right to his first preset, the commercial-free pop station. Shut up, he liked the catchy songs.

All the songs that played were too bouncy and happy to speak to him today, so he just sunk to the floor and closed his eyes to the hot water that sprayed over him. Then, through the spray that went past his ears, he heard a familiar piano intro, his emotions took over, and before he knew it, he was singing along.

"I heard... That you've settled down, that you've found a girl, and you're married noooooww. I heard... That your dreams came true, yes she gave you things, I couldn't give to yoouu.."

He wasn't enjoying it or anything, but it was hard to not go all out when the chorus came along.

"NEVER MIND I'LL FIND, SOMEONE LIKE YOOOOOO-OOUUU, I WISH NOTHING BUT THE BEST, FOR YOOU TOOO. DON'T FORGET ME, I BEG. I REEEMEMBER YOU SAID, SOMETIMES IT LASTS IN LOVE BUT SOMETIMES-"

"Matt? Are you in there?" Abrupt stop. Shiro was speaking through the door. God, he heard.

"U-Um.. Yeah, yeah, I'm... Almost done..!" The song kept going without him. He quickly turned off the water and dried himself off, putting his clothes back on.

He had never been more embarrassed in his life than when he walked out of the bathroom and Shiro asked, "Were you singing Adele?"

"Y-Yeah... Um... Yeah, I was. I just... Got caught up in it, I guess..."

Shiro laughed. But it wasn't a judgemental laugh, it was an amused laugh. "Nothing wrong with that. It's a good song. I actually sang it at the talent show in my sophomore year."

God, he was too perfect. Not fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @candy-coloured-prince !


	3. Day 3

Since the school year started late in the week, it was finally- Finally Saturday. Matt was so ready. He was going to sleep in late, lay in bed all day, go do stupid boarding school things, maybe even go to lunch with Shiro, that is, if he wasn't going back home for the weekend.

That's what he was planning, anyway, before he was harshly awoken by the alarm blaring in his ear at 6 am. He must've forgotten to turn it off... But wait, that wasn't the same mindless screeching as the dorm standard alarm clock, it sounded different. Higher pitched, and maybe more muffled?

Matt sat up and groaned, looking across the small space between the beds to see Shiro's glowing phone screen lighting up his face as he turned off the alarm. Oh, so it was his. He must have something to do today.

"..Mornin'," muttered Matt when Shiro stood up.

"..Oh, did I wake you? Sorry." Shiro headed towards the bathroom, probably to take a shower.

"Nah, s'okay. Goin' somewhere, or?"

"Yeah.. Going out with a friend." Shiro smiled in a subtle way, and if Matt was more awake, he was certain that he would've been able to see blush on his cheeks.

"Who... Who is it? Ms. Altea?"

"Mm? Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Just... Just a hunch." Matt's spirits fell again as he laid back down on the mattress, hearing the bathroom door click shut. He closed his eyes and let the sound of the rushing water in the next room lull him back to sleep.

\-------------------

When Shiro came back later in the day, he was grinning, maybe a little drunk, and, was that glitter on his cheeks? Matt could only imagine what he did with his girlfriend.

\-------------------

At about 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Shiro fell asleep. Matt decided that was for the best anyway, he was starting to get tired of hearing him laugh at his phone. He was sure drunk Shiro would be a lot more fun when he wasn't just texting someone else.

Right as he was thinking he should take a walk around the campus to free his thoughts, his phone lit up with a text.

"hey dude its lance from cosmology class (lmao) wanna go out for lunch". The message read like a 12-year-old's, and without him even having to introduce himself, Matt could tell it was Lance.

"Um, hey, dude. That sounds fine, where are we going?" Matt texted back, without taking a second to wonder how Lance might have gotten his number.

Lance promptly sent over a place to meet, as well as a very sophisticated, "no idea lol", and Matt set out on his way. Maybe spending time with someone else would get his mind off the very unavailable Shiro.

\-------------------

An hour later, Matt found himself in a halloween store with Lance. How they got there, exactly, he didn't remember, but he was having fun anyway. Lance's boyfriend was also there, that Keith kid. Matt was still finishing the wrapped up burger he had gotten at lunch, and even though the shopkeeper yelled at him for eating in her store, he was hungry, dammit, and kept sneaking bites when she wasn't looking.

Lance was trying on an undersized witch costume over his clothes, Keith making a plastic skull recite Shakespeare. The two of them were laughing at and with each other, and Matt couldn't help but stare. His heart hurt again. He was totally being a third wheel, wasn't he?

Lance and Keith forgot he was there when they kissed.

They forgot he was there when that kissing turned into cheesy halloween-related pickup lines.

They forgot he was there every time they laughed at something stupid the other said.

And they didn't notice when he got up and walked out of the store.

Well, maybe Lance did.

\-------------------

Lance looked up from Keith's neck when the bell over the door rang. He saw that Holt kid walking out, looking kinda angry. His unfinished lunch was thrown into the trash can near the entrance with some force, and even the shopkeeper turned her head. What was up with him?

He pulled himself away from his boyfriend, who was also looking towards the door with some level of concern, and followed Matt silently outside. The kid's skinny figure sunk down on the wall of the store next door, and Lance joined him.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Wha-... You followed me?" Matt's head shot up from his knees.

"Duh. You just up and left, so. Yeah. What's wrong?"

Matt took a minute before he replied, a tiny amount of bitterness in his voice, "Why did you invite me?"

"That's not an answer, my dude."

"Neither is that."

Lance breathed a sigh out into the chilly air, pulling his knees to his chest. "I guess.. It's because you seemed down a lot lately. Is it 'cause of the cosmetology thing? I can tell it's not your favourite class to be in."

"No, that's not it, just... Why didn't you just take this time to be with your boyfriend?"

"What, Keith? He's the one that insisted we ask you along, stupid. He's all thoughtful and shit. It's super sweet."

"But why? Just because I seemed down?"

"He thought I hurt you or something... Sorry. If I did, I mean."

"You didn't, um... I have a question, though. About something you said."

"Shoot."

Matt took in a deep breath, but just let it out again and shook his head, looking down. "Never mind."

"Don't lead me on like that, bro. What's your question?"

"Did... Um... How... Do you know Shiro?"

Lance could see Matt wince when he said it, like those weren't the words he wanted to come out of his mouth, but he brushed it off and answered anyway. "He's really close to Keith's family, and I met Keith in middle school, so... Why?"

"No reason..."

"Oh shit, right, he's your roommate, huh? Congratulations, man, I wish I could've ended up with a fine piece of work like that~"

"Isn't he...?

"Hm?"

"Dating someone?"

"Who?"

"Shiro."

"Duh, but who would be be dating?"

"You said Allura..."

"I did? When?"

"At lunch."

"If I did, it was a joke, man. Why, do you have a crush or somethin'?"

"...It was a joke?"

"Yeah..?"

Matt sprang up from his spot, his spirits seeming to have lifted immediately. Lance just watched and accepted his awkward hug before he ran off, back towards the school.

"Thank you, thanks so much, Lance!"

"Um... No... Problem??" Lance was very confused. But it seemed he cured the boy's depression, so that was good at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo I love perspective switches... I'm gonna try for a weekly update schedule.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @candy-coloured-prince !


	4. Day 4

As much as Shiro tried to avoid it, even on weekends, his day started at 6 o'clock sharp. Yesterday, he and Allura just had to fulfil their drunk promise to go to a strip club early in the morning, and today, he had to clean up the cosmetology clinic. Luckily he had a helper, so at least he wasn't alone.

He felt bad about dragging his roommate along, but he did wake him up with his phone alarm anyway, and Matt didn't seem to mind too much. In fact, as Shiro observed, he even appeared to be having a good time.

Shiro just listened to Matt talk about his little sister, Katie, and noticed his mood was much lighter than it had been the past few days. Shiro barely knew Matt, and his only impression of him was a bumbling, anxious mess that never seemed to have an appetite and sang Adele in the shower. He was glad to see him in higher spirits.

"-So, Katie and I always match our Halloween costumes. Like, last year we were R2D2 and C3PO because she was going through a particularly thick patch of her constant Star Wars obsession, and the year before we were these creepy ghost twins, even though she's way shorter than me. Oh! Even when I was, like, four—it was her first Halloween—I was a little, um... Thing, of french fries, and she was an itsy bitsy teeny tiny little Chicken McNugget. It was the most adorable thing you've ever seen."

Shiro laughed as he pulled another paper towel off the roll. "That does sound ridiculously cute... What are you doing this year?"

"Oh shit, yeah, Halloween is coming up really soon, huh... I don't know for sure yet, but I was thinking the entire family would go as royalty. My dad is all old and grey anyway so he fits the king description almost too well. And Katie doesn't really like dresses but she'll do it for Halloween I bet. I keep forgetting to call her about it-" Matt stopped wiping the table for a second, staring ahead. "...I kinda miss her already."

Shiro smiled softly and put his robotic hand on his roommate's shoulder. "..The closest thing I have to a little sibling goes to this school anyway, but... I'm sure she misses you too. One phone call can go a long way."

"Ah, but I'll just keep forgetting... I don't exactly have the best memory, even for things I want...."

"Go ahead and call her now. We're pretty much done here anyway." Shiro smiled politely, and his chest felt warmer at the grin that slowly spread across Matt's face.

"...I can?"

"Of course."

Matt nodded furiously and threw down his soggy paper towel to take out his phone. Shiro took over wiping his table and looked on with almost... It wasn't a parental feeling. But something similar. Like a proper senpai.

"Hey, Katie, it's the world's best big brother~ .....Oh right. Yeah. Sorry, it is 7:30 on a Sunday, I forgot. .....Um, yeah, school's going really great! The Garrison really lived up to all the expectations Dad put on it. ....Too bad you can't go."

There was a long pause after Matt said that, followed by a gentle, "...I'm listening."

Shiro just stood by and watched Matt's brow furrow, not necessarily in a bad way, just as if he was listening very hard and trying to understand. After about a minute, his expression cleared up and his voice chirped back.

"So I guess instead of being a prince and princess for Halloween this year, we'll be two princes or...?" A smile spread across Matt's lips. "Mmkay. Works for me. So. I assume that calling you Katie now would be inappropriate?- Yeah? ....Well, spill the beans, boy, what is it? ....No way. Like a pigeon? Wow. Wooow alright. ...Alright, alright, it is unique, I'll give you that." Another small pause. "....Mmm, sounds good. Alrighty. Good luck, then. Say hi to mom and dad for me. ...Bye, Pidge."

Matt hung up, grinning, but staying completely cool. Anyone who had just walked in now wouldn't have batted an eye, wouldn't have thought that... Something, just happened.

"...What was that about? With your- Um.... Pidge..?"

"Oh, um... Well, I guess, in simple terms... My sister Katie is now my brother Pidge." Matt shrugged and tied his hoodie around his waist, slipping his phone in the pocket. "I guess he meant to tell me before I moved out, but I went to bed early the night before and he didn't get a chance. It's cool, though. Makes sense."

"Ah, I see. Is he... Transgender, then?"

"He said some other word... Demiboy, or something like that. Like sometimes he's a boy, sometimes he's nothing. But he said brother and he/him and stuff is cool with him."

"Yeah, I've heard that term. Well, I just wish him luck in coming out... Is your family accepting?"

"Oh yeah, very. They buried me in cuddles when I told them I was gay, and then my mom tried to set me up with her coworker's son the very next day. So... I think beyond the initial mistakes, Ka-...Pidge, will be just fine."

"You're, um... You're gay?"

Matt's face flushed, and Shiro immediately regretted asking. "...Yeah... I am."

Oh.

\-------------------

"Pidge, breaking news. I have a boyfriend" Matt sent his brother this text at promptly 7:53 AM, the second after he and Shiro had split up to go get breakfast. He knew it was a lie, but, well... He had to say something impressive to top the news he just got.

The response came shortly after, under the name 'Katie Batie Bobatie'. That's right. He had to fix that contact. "Breaking news indeed. Do tell, oh greatest of brothers."

"He's my roommate and he is daaaamn fine", Matt sent, after changing the name in his address book to 'Pidgeotto'. "I was just cleaning the classroom with him. It was so romantic."

"Lucky bastard. Does this damn fine boyfriend have a name?"

"Shiro"

"Sexy." "What does Mr. Shiro look like?" "Besides 'damn fine', of course."

"Are 'like a fucking stripper', 'hotter than young Harrison Ford', or 'looks like he can bench press the moon' proper substitutions?"

"No way he's hotter than young Harrison Ford. That man is a god." "And no. I need descriptions."

"Well he has a really strong build. Abs for more than days. Abs for weeks. Months, even. And biceps for even longer."

"I don't get your stupid outdated memes but ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"His hair is all undercut too"

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" "What else"

"oH I FORGOT THE BEST PART" "He has a bionic arm" "Like one of those metal prosthetic ones"

"That's awesome???? What the hell" "I'm jealous" "I must meet this man"

"Have you cut your hair yet?"

"??" "No I haven't"

"Shiro co-teaches my cosmetology class" "So he can probably cut it for you"

"Why are you in cosmetology"

"It's a long story"

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) what did you do"

\-------------------

Matt wasn't gonna lie. A lot happened today, and it was only 2 o'clock. With all the excitement of, one, discovering he really did have a crush on Shiro, and two, having Pidge come out to him and all, he completely forgot to eat.

He wasn't about to get off the bus, either, not when he was almost back. His brother was at his side, long hair tucked up in a baseball cap, playing Pokemon on his DS.

Matt remembered how happy his family was to see him again, even though it hadn't even been a week. His parents smothered him in hugs and kisses, and the dog jumped up on him and licked his cheek. He really was lucky to have come from such a loving family. He even felt bad when he said he was only there to pick up Pidge.

"So, how long is this bus ride, usually?" Pidge spoke up, looking up from his game to gaze out the window.

"2 hours."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"That's foreverrrrr...." Pidge slumped down in his seat and drummed his fingers impatiently on the plastic divider between them.

"We're almost there, anyway. Just hang tight." Matt smiled, but his gut was screaming. God, he was so hungry. There's gotta be something to eat in the dorm. He didn't have any money. It was miraculous that he got food yesterday, even. Bless Lance.

"I'm starving." As if they were telepathically communicating, Pidge said exactly what Matt was thinking.

"What, really?"

"Yeah. There's a Subway or something on campus, right?"

"I don't have any money. Are you buying?"

Pidge shot his brother a sly look. "Why don't you get your boyfriend to pay for it?~"

"I don't have a-"

And at that moment, in some impressive feat of memery, Pidge somehow managed to make the Lenny Face perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really stupid,,,,,
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @candy-coloured-prince !


End file.
